Televise
Televise is a Robloxian premium television service, similar to other services such as roTV, launched by o_Blyzo on June 10, 2018. The service closed on October 23, 2018, however was officially announced to be returning on January 19, 2019. The new version of Televise would officially launch on April 23rd, 2019. History Televise was initially announced on November 4, 2017, when, ultimately by surprise, a Twitter account was created announcing Televise's conception. The account soon plunged into inactivity, with barely any tweets between the previous announcement and June 2018, until, on the evening of June 10, 2018, a surprise tweet broke the silence, announcing an open beta for Televise. The website was launched later that evening, with only a handful of Televise's 22 channels available and limited functionality (such as the service's promised on-demand, TV guide and help pages also being missing). There were plans to fully launch the service in July 2018, with its full 22 channels promised at launch, as well as the potential for unannounced additional new channels. During the month of July 2018, Televise, along with other premium television services and the industry at large, were faced with the issue of the closure of Original Livestream, a platform used by the majority of channels in the industry. To tackle this, Televise has stated that, on July 9, 2018 (the date Original Livestream is set to close), they will give broadcasters 14 days to update their channel slots with new embed links on platforms other than Original Livestream. If they weren't given updated information within 14 days, Televise would make the channel position open to other broadcasters. This was similar to an ultimatum given by competing roTV concerning the move. On July 31st, 2018, over 20 non-HD channels were removed from the service as part of the v2.0 update, leaving the service with only 8 channels to offer to viewers. However, o_Blyzo planned to bring that number up close to 30 with the next update to Televise, coming in the forseeable future. An updated version of Televise was announced to be in development in late summer 2018; platform owner o_Blyzo had stated in the RTNG's Discord server that he was currently working on a new website for Televise which didn't rely on website creators like Wix, and was coded fully in HTML/CSS. On August 8, 2018, the official Televise Twitter account posted a tweet announcing that the all-new version of Televise would be launching on August 10th, boasting its 32-channel launch slate and the website's all-new design. The new site launched on that date as announced, to a mainly positive reception from the general Roblox TV community. More channels were set to join Televise's lineup, and the on demand service was set to launch soon. On October 23, 2018, the Televise website was updated, replacing the entire website with a message regarding the closure of the service. Televise cited the uncertainties about the future of the Robloxian television industry following the Robloxian television transition and the shift in focus to stabilize and preserve the Robloxian television industry as reasons for the service's closure. On January 19, 2019, during RTNG Mediacon Winter 2019, Televise was announced to be returning at Box's official panel. Not much else information was given, apart from one of Televise's biggest features will be the dynamic website, allowing for the website to scale and adapt to your device whether you're on PC or mobile. Sometime in July of 2019, Televise was once again closed down. A message was left about the closure on the website, shortly before the televise.tk domain expired. It is unknown if or when Televise will ever return. Channels Former (before original closure) * AAKN1 * AAK News1 * DogeTV * RTN11 * TCA11 * TCA21 * TCA Box Sets1 * YTV1 Current (as of April 24, 2019) * Box * RT1 * RT2 * RBC Live * BBC Roblox * rTV * Rnetwork * Blox News Channel * rTV Fun * GTV * RMT * Roblox FM TV * Blox * rTV Life * Harmony * The News Network * Toonvision * FMC * Destination Robloxia * Boing * Anisphere * LSN * Eek * TV5 * MoreTV * Bluebird Entertainment * RBS * ClubclubTV * Toony * TSC * RDD * iTV Category:Premium television services